Harry Potter og stríðið
by carianolea
Summary: Det er en fanfic der jeg har lavet om Harry Potter på sit 6. år. Håber at du forstår noget i den fordi at den er på islandsk og hvis jeg gider oversætter jegdet på dansk:D R


væri hálfur "KneazleGinerva Fred og George- f. 1. apríl f. giftingu- Molly Everret  
  
Harry Potter & stríðið  
  
Kafli U.G.L.urnar  
  
Harry Potter vaknaði við það að málverkið af frú Black byrjaði að öskra. Einhver var kominn í heimsókn. Harry leit á vekjaraklukkuna sem sýndi að hún væri 5:30. "Fjandinn," sagði hann við sjálfan sig. "Nú á ég ekki eftir að geta sofnað aftur." Harry horfði út í loftið í smástund áður en hann fór á fætur. "Góðan daginn," sagði syfjuleg rödd Tonks, sem nú var með grátt, úfið hár og rottunef. "Hvað er klukkan?" "Veit ekki," sagði Harry og yppti öxlum. "Hver var að koma?" "Var einhver að koma?" "Æ gleymdu því!" Harry fékk sér brauð með sultu og osti í morgun mat og á meðan horfði hann á Tonks hrjóta og skipta um nef í leiðinni. Harry hafði fengið að vera bara í tvær vikur hjá Dursley-fjölskyldunni, frændfólki sínu sem hann hafði þurft að búa hjá í sumarfríum, þegar hann byrjaði í Hogwarts og í tíu ömurleg ár á undan því og hafði nú verið í tvær vikur í Hroðagerði. Hann hafði ekki treyst sér að vera hjá Weasley- fjölskyldunni. Hann vildi frekar fá að vera nær Siriusi, í húsinu sem hann hataði en þótti innst inni vænt um. Hann var bara ekki tilbúinn að vera mikið innan um fólk. Í Hroðagerði var nógu mikið af fólki og nógu lítið af fólki. Hann hafði séð Lupin, McGonngal og Kingsley bregða fyrir. Mest þó af Kinglsey, hann hafði haldið í honum lífinu undarfarnar tvær vikur. Núna var Kinglsey að sinna einhverjum störfum fyrir regluna. Reyndar höfðu bæði hr. og frú Weasley komið en Dumbledore hafði greinilega sagt þeim að Ron ætti ekki að koma með, og var Harry honum þakklátur. "Harry, bara vaknaður!" sagði kunnuleg rödd í dyragættinni. Þetta var Lupin. "Jamm, ég vaknaði við öskrið frá frú Black," svaraði Harry. "Hvar hefur þú verið?" Lupin sendi honum hættulegt augnaráð.  
"Bara að vinna fyrir regluna," sagði hann stuttarlega með flóttalegt augnaráð. Harry tók eftir því að hann var rauður um augun og áttaði sig á því að það hafði verið fullt tungl í nótt. "Það er bréf til þín, sennilega U.G.L.u bréfið." "Takk." Harry opnaði bréfið hægt.  
  
Kæri hr. H.J. Potter  
Okkur er ánægja að tilkynna þér það niðurstöðurnar úr U.G.L.u prófunum,  
Sem þú tókst fyrr í vor séu eftirfarandi  
  
Varnir gegn myrkru öflunum: 23/20 Ótrúlega gott  
Töfrabrögð: 18/20 Afbragðsgóð einkunn  
Ummyndun: 18/20 Afbragðsgóð einkunn  
Töfradrykkir: 17/20 Afbragðsgóð einkunn  
Spádómafræði 15/20 Fer fram úr væntingum  
Ummönnun galdraskepna: 14/20 Fer fram úr vængingum  
Saga galdranna 10/20 Ófullnægjandi  
Samtals: 16/20 Afbragsgóð einkunn  
  
Við viljum þakka þér fyrir að þreyta þetta próf og óskum þér  
sérstaklega til hamingju með árangurinn í Vörnum gegn myrkruöflunum.  
  
"Má ég sjá?" spurði Lupin Harry. Harry rétti honum bréfið og starði út í bláinn. Hann hafði fengið 16 uglur af 20 mögulegum, þetta gat ekki verið að gerast. "Nú, já, þetta eru bara afskaplega góðar einkunnir, bara mjög góðar!" Lupin brosti veikulegur brosi. Lupin gekk hægt að skápnum og fékk sér brauð með smjöri. Fyrst að frú Weasley var ekki hérna var ekkert annað á boðstolnum nema brauð eða eitthvað álíka frumlegt. "Já, ef þú vilt fá að vita það þá kemur Ron, Ginny og Molly á eftir hingað. Hermione kemur víst eftir tvo daga ef allt fer eftir óskum." "Fínt," sagði Harry stuttarlega og brosti út í annað. Hann bjóst til þess að fara út úr heldhúsinu þegar hann heyrði skell. "Harry," sagði Lupin, "Tonks!" "Hvað er að gerast?" hrópaði Tonks upp yfir sig, greinilega ný vöknuð. "Tonks, farðu og sæktu hjálp, bara einhvern. Það leið yfir Lupin ég hef ekki hugmynd hvað þetta er," Harry náði að segja þetta frekar yfirvegað. "Gerðu, það núna strax!" "Hvað er að gerast?" spurði Snape, sem hafði komið inn þegar hann heyrði Tonks öskra. Hann var oft í Hroðagerði, yfirleitt bara í stuttan tíma en núna hafði hann greinilega verið yfir nóttina. "Ég veit það ekki, kannski leið bara yfir hann, kannski er hann of þreyttur, ég bara veit það ekki," sagði Harry og stóð upp og gekk fram og til baka. "Harry! Róaðu þig!" "Hvernig á ég að geta róað mig!" sagði Harry og leit til hans. "Hvernig!?" "Tæmdu hugan, notaðu occulmency!" Harry trúði ekki að hann væri að tala við Snape á "vinalegum" nótum. "Hann hefur greinilega ofþreytts, þetta er bara álag," sagði Snape, með einhvern furðulegan tón sem var líkast því að vera hlýr og vingjarnlegur. Hann hellti vökva í Lupin og setti kodda undir höfuðið á honum. Lupin byrjaði smám saman að vakna á eldhúsgólfinu. Kingsley, Bill og Tonks tilfluttust inn í eldhúsið, Tonks reyndar næstum því ofan á Lupin. "Hvað gerðist?" spurði Bill og horfði rannsakandi augum á Lupin. "Er allt í lagi með hann?" "Já, bara ofþreyta," sagði Snape þreytulega. "Hvernig værið ef þið mundið taka hann og setja hann í eitthvert svefninherbergið? Hann er hálf dasaður núna." Tonks, Bill og Kingsley hjálpuðust við að bera hann upp á aðra hæð á galdrabörum. Snape og Harry voru einir í eldhúsinu og horfðu hvor á annan. Harry fann sársauka sting í örið, sem var nú ekki ósjaldan þessa dagana, en hann tók eftir því að Snape sast í stólinn. "Þú finnur fyrir sársaukanum, ekki satt?" spurði Snape og strauk þar sem merkið var á vinstri hendinni. Harry kinkaði kolli. Snape sagði ekki meira, heldur fór út úr eldhúsinu. Harry stóð þarna eins og illa gerður hlutur. "Harry?" spurði Tonks fyrir aftan hann. "Er alltí lagi?" "Já," ansaði Harry og labbaði hægt og setist í einn stólinn við borðið. "Vertu alveg rólegur, hann jafnar sig," sagði Tonks eins hressilega og hún gat. Núna var hún með fallega sítt ljóst hár. "Veistu hvað er að honum?" "Nei, veistu, ég hef ekki hugmynd," sagði Tonks. "Veistu, svo að ég verði með einhverja mömmustæla í þér þá finnst mér að þú eigir að taka aðeins til í herberginu þínu. Ég meina, Ron á eftir að þurfa að búa þar og ég get sagt þér, herbergið mitt hefur aldrei litið svona illa út!" "Það er nú ekki það mikið drasl þar!" sagði Harry og brosti. "Viltu veðja?" Harry glotti. "Ú, skyldan kallar, einhver er að kalla," sagði Tonks og tilfluttist burt um leið. Harry fór upp ogreyndi að klára heimavinnuna sína í Töfradrykkjum en gat það ekki. Af hverju hafði Snape hagað sér svona... svona almennilega, hugsaði Harry með sér. en gleymdi því strax þegar hann sá Ron í dyragættinni.  
  
2.kafli Lupin og Snape  
  
"Jæja, á ekki að segja hæ?" spurði Ron og brosti. "Ég er búinn að standa hérna í svona fimm mínutur og þú hefur ekki tekið eftir mér!" "Jæja, góðan daginn," sagði Harry. "Komdu þér inn fyrir og lokaðu á eftir þér!" "Nú, hvað er að gerast?" "Það leið yfir Lupin í morgun." "Hvað ertu að segja?" spurði Ginny var að koma inn í herbergið."Og já, Hermione kemur á morgun." "Það leið yfir Lupin í morgun og hvað með það?" spurði Ron áhugalaus. "Snape var óvenju, hvað getur maður sagt," sagði Harry og hugsaði sig um í smá stund. "Góður?" spurði Ginny "Nei, frekar "almennilegur"," sagði Harry. "Svo fékk hann svakalegan sting í merkið og ég í örið og hann spurði mig hvort að ég fyndi fyrir því." Ron starði á hann. Þögn. "Hvað á ég svo að segja? Það er Hermione sem kemur með svona gáfuleg komment!" sagði Harry þegar bæði Ginny og Ron höfðu horft á hann í smá stund. "Ég held að hann hafi áttað sig á einhverju," sagði Ginny loksins. "Einhverju sem tengir ykkur eða eitthvað. Annars hefur þetta bara verið tilviljun eða eitthvað." "Veistu hvernig þú-veist-hverjum leið þegar þú fékkst sting í örið?" spurði Ron ákafur. Harry hugsaði sig um í smá stund og sagði svo: "Ætli hann hafi ekki verið glaður. Það var eitthvað gott að fara að gerast við hann. Hann var að fara að hrinda einhverri ráðagerð af stað. Einhverju stóru og mikilfenglegu." Þau horfðu á hvort annað. "Eitthvað stórt er að fara að gerast, eitthvað mikið," sagði Harry loks. "Ég hef á tilfinningunni að heimurinn sé í mikilli hættu um þessar mundir," sagði Ginny og leit á Harry. "Við verðum að vara einhvern við!" "Hvern?" spurði Ron. "Harry hefur hugboð um að eitthvað vont eigi eftir að gerast, ég meina það!" "Það er rétt hjá Ginny. Við verðum að segja eitthvað við einhvern," sagði Harry og stóð upp. "En hvern?" spurði Ron aftur. "Lupin," sagði Harry. "Nei," sagði Ginny strax. "Hann er veikur." "Ég er aleg viss um að hann vill fá heimsókn frá nokkrum vel völdum gestum," sagði Ron og brosti. Þau löbbuðu að herberginu hans Lupins og börðu létt að dyrum. Ekkert svar. Harry opnaði dyrnar. Lupin var ekki þarna. "Jæja hvað eigum við að gera núna," spurði Ginny og krosslagði hendur. Harry þagði. "Komdu Ginny, förum niður í eldhús og athugum hvort að hann sé það," sagði Ron og þau fóru saman niður í eldhús. Harry var enn í herberginu og svipaðist um. Þetta hafði verið herbergið hans Siriusar. "Þú skilur ekki kaldhæðnina í þessu öllu saman," sagði Snape allt í einu fyrir aftan hann eins og hann væri að tala við sjálfan sig. "Þú skilur ekki og þú munt aldrei skilja." "Og hvað er það svo sem ég mun aldrei skilja?" spurði Harry. Snape roðnaði, eða í það minnsta kom aðeins gulur litur í kinnarnar. "Ég er alveg viss um að þú mundir ekki skilja það," sagði Lupin sem steig inn í herbergið. Lupin horfði á Snape og Harry til skiptis. Það var greinilegt að augnaráð Snapes boðaði ekki gott. "Snape, þú skalt ekki ræða það við hann, í það minnsta ekki núna, ekki um þessar mundir," sagði Lupin svo yfirvegaður í tón að hálfa væri nóg. "Þú skilur ekki hvernig það er..." "Að vera öðruvísi?" botnaði Lupin fyrir Snape. "Serverus, ég veit betur en nokkur annar hvernig það er að vera öðruvísi. Ég veit hvernig það er að vera utanveltu og vera bara þannig að þú sért þarna og viljir ekki að neinna taki eftir þér." "Þú veist ekkert hvert ég er að fara," reyndi Snape að malda í móinn. "Hættu, þessum afsökunum," öskraði Lupin næstum því, "ég er varúlfur!" Harry horfði á Snape og Lupin sem til skiptis sendu hvor öðrum augnaráð á alkul á meðan Harry vissi ekkert hvert þeir voru að fara. "Bíðið bíðið! Hvað eruð þið að tala um?" spurði Harry sem var algjörlega ruglaður í ríminu. "Svolítið gamalt, en ekki gleymt málefni," sagði Snape og leit undan, "Sem er best að geyma í bili." Snape gekk út úr herberginu hljóðum skrefum. "Hvað gengur eiginlega á?" spurði Harry aftur. "Hvað er eiginlega að? Af hverju getur enginn bara sagt mér skýrt og greininlega hvað er að gerast hverju sinni? Eða hvað hefur gerst?" Lupin leit á hann, beint í augun. "Þú skilur ekki svo margt," byrjaði Lupin. "Hvað skil ég ekki? Ég hef horft auglitis til auglits við dauðann á næstum því hverju ári frá því að ég byrjaði í Hogwarts, og nú síðast," Harry gat ekki sagt meira því að kökkurinn í hálsinum var of stór. "Þú skilur ekki," byrjaði Lupin aftur í föðurlegum tón. "Ég náði aldrei almennilega að kveðja föður þinn eða móður. Við vorum ekki í sem besta skapi þarna vikurnar áður en það gerðist. Ég og James lentum svo lítið upp á kant. Við töluðumst ekki við lengi og ég áttaði mér ekki á því fyrr en það var of seint." "Af hverju?" náði Harry að stama í gegnum kökkinn. "Það er frekar barnalegt, hálfvitalegt sem snart bæði mig, Snape og James," Lupin laut höfði. "Við vorum eitthvað svo barnalegir." Harry þagði og horfði á tærnar á sér. Hann hafði á tilfinninugnni hvert Lupin ætlaði að stefna umræðunni núna. "Harry, hvernig hefur þér liðið?" spurði Lupin hann allt í einu "Hvað ertu að tala um?" sagði Harry flóttalegur. Hann vildi ekki tala um tilfinningar sínar núna. "Harry, hvernig líður þér vegna dauða Siriusar?" Harry labbaði að glugganum og sagði loks: "Það er eins og partur af mér sé farinn, það er eins og það sé gat í sálinni minn. Ég meina, Sirius kom og..." Harry gat ekki sagt meira. Hann settist ofan á vel um búið rúmið og leit niður og áður en hann vissi af var tár farið að renna niður úr augnkróknum. "Harry, þú mátt ekki koma sökinni á þér. Þetta var slys! Þú hefðir ekki getað komið í veg fyrir þetta." "Ég veit, en það var samt mín heimska sem kom honum þangað. Þetta var mér að kenna!" Lupin settist við hliðina á honum. "Veistu, ég hef þurft að þola margt. Fyrst fóru foreldrar þínir, svo Sirius og Peter. Ég missti alla vini mína á nokkrum dögum. Svo fyrir þrem árum eða svo hitti ég Sirius og Peter aftur eins og þú veist. Hann kom mér á óvart, ég var búinn að gleyma hvernig Sirius leit út. Ég var búinn að gleyma hve lítill Peter hafði verið inn í sér. Það sem ég gerði var að gleyma. Ég gleymdi hvernig þeir höfðu hagað sér og ég gleymdi öllu sem snart Sirius, Peter, James og Lily. Það eru mestu mistök sem mér hefur orðið á á allri minni lífævi." "Hvað á það að þýða?" spurði Harry. "Harry, þú átt ekki að gleyma. Þú átt að muna, muna eftir hverju andartaki sem þú áttir með honum. Þú átt að skirfa niður allt sem þú mannst og lesa það yfir reglulega," sagði Lupin. Harry tók eftir því að það voru tár í augum hans. "Harry, það eina sem þú mátt ekki gera er að gleyma." Þeir þögðu þögulli þögn í smástund. Lupin var fyrr að rjúfa þögnina. "Veistu hvað er það hræðilegasta sem til er í heiminum sem er jafnfram það magnaðasta?" spurði hann Harry. Harry hugsaði sig um og fór að hugsa þegar hann hafði verið á skrifstofunni hans Dumbledores. "Það er inni í leyndarmálastofnuninni ekki satt?" spurði hann. "Já, en veistu hvað það er?" Harry hristi hausinn. "Það sem er það magnaðasta sem til er í heiminum sem er sterkara en allir kraftar heimsins til saman er að vísu það sem er geymt í leyndardómsstofnunn," Lupin gerði smá þögn á ræðu sinni. "Það er minnið. Allar minningar sem til eru, eru geymdar í Leyndarmálastofnunni. Þær eru geymdar á góðum stað, allt í kringum mann." Harry horfði á Lupin. "Ertu að segja mér að það hræðilegasta og það umfram allt fallegasta sem til er í heiminum séu minningar?" spurði Harry. Hann var frekar ráðviltu. "Já," sagði Lupin og brosti yfir undrum hans. "Það eru margir sem halda að það sé ástin sem sé það magnaðasta sem til sé í heiminum. Hún er að vísu mögnuð en hún er ekki eins mögnuð og allar minningar heimsins. Um leið og einhver deyr, þá fara allar minningarnar með honum til grafarinnar. Þá er ekki hægt að sækja þær aftur. Aldrei aftur," bætti hann við þegar hann sá augnarráð Harry's. "Hvernig veistu þetta?" spurði Harry. Lupin stóð upp án þess að svara og gekk út úr herberginu.  
  
3.Kafli Örið og hauskúpan  
  
"Afhverju varstu svona lengi?" spurði Ron þegar hann kom inn í herbergið þeirra. "Lupin vildi tala við mig," sagði Harry. "Ertu búinn að læra allt heima?" "Bíddu, ekkert vera að reyna að skipta um umræðuefni hérna," sagði Ron. "Hvað sagði Lupin við þig?" Harry sagði ekki neitt heldur lagðist í rúmið. "Harry þú getur ekki farið að leggjast í þunglyndi út af þessu," bætti Ron við.  
"Ég var að hugsa," sagði Harry, "mannstu þegar við vorum í leyndardómsstofunni, þarna herbergið með heilinum?" "Já?" "Þetta herbergi var það sem geymir allar minningar í heiminum," sagði Harry. Ron horfði á hann. "Ert þú að segja að minningar mínar séu geymdar í einhverju herbergi í ráðuneytinu?" spurði Ron. Harry kinkaði kolli. "Oj," sagði Ron og hryllti sig. Ginny kom inn í herbergið. "Það er matur," sagði hún. Harry og Ron fóru niður í eldhús. "Ó, gott kvöld Harry minn," sagði Frú Weasley þegar hann kom inn. "Ég frétti að þér hafði verið mjög brugðið í morgun?" "Já, honum var mjög brugðið en hann brást hárrétt við," sagði Lupin sem við borðið og var að drekka te. Harry brosti vandræðalegu brosi og fékk sér kótilettu og kartöflustöppu. "Jæja, Harry, ertu búinn að fá út úr U.G.L.u prófunum?" spurði frú Weasley. Harry kinkaði kolli með fullan munninn af kartöflustöppu. "Hann stóð sig bara svo rosalega vel," sagði Lupin og brosti. "Hvað fékk hann?" spurði hr Weasley áhugasamur sem var í óða önn að reyna við talnalás á muggaferðtösku fram á gangi. Lupin leit á Harry. "Harry fékk 16 U.G.Lur." Það var dauðaþögn. "Vá, Harry, það er nú bara aldeilis mikið!" sagði frú Weasley. "Hann Ron fékk 12 U.G.L.ur." Harry roðnaði. Þetta var mjög mikill munur og hann sá að Ron var ekkert sérstaklega ánægður með þetta. "Þeir hljóta að hafa hækkað mig eftir hvað þeir höfðu verið leiðinlegir við mig í Spámannstíðindum," sagði Harry til að gera lítið úr þessu. Harry hitti naglan á höfuðið. Allir hljóðnuðu eða byrjuðu að gera eitthvað annað. "Hvenær kemur Hermione hingað?" spurði Harry til þess að fá einhverja umræðu. "Á morgun," sagði Ginny. "Ég sagði þér það áðan, hvernig væri að hlusta?" Það var ekki sagt meira yfirkvöldverðarborðinu.  
Um kvöldið þegar Ron var farinn að sofa tók Harry fram pergament og fór að skrifa. Hann skrifaði allt sem hann mundi eftir Siriusi. Það var ekki fyrr en um þrjú leitið sem hann náði að sofna.  
"Vakna!" sagði Hermione og barði púða í andlitið á Harry. "Svefnpurrka, hvernig væri að vakna fyrir hádegi?" "Góð hugmynd," sagði Harry. "En þú skalt ekki voga þér að vekja mig svona aftur. Ég gæti lagt bölvun á þig!" Harry var glaður, það var eins og þungu fargi hafði verið lyft af honum. "Frú Weasley vill að við hjálpum henni að taka aðeins til í betri stofunni. Það er eini staðurinn sem ekki er búið að taka almennilega til," sagði Hermione. "Hvernig hefur þér eiginlega liðið?" "Mér líður miklu betur núna," sagði Harry. "Gott," sagði Hermione. "Farðu nú að klæða þig og koma fram, ég þarf að tala við þig." Harry klæddi sig í rólegheitunum og fór fram. "Ó, Harry, bréfið þitt var að koma," sagði frú Weasley þegar hún sá hann í eldhúsinu og rétti honum bréf frá Hogwarts. "Hvað viltu fá? Pulsur? Muffins? Pönnukökur? Ristabrauð? Skrömbluð egg? Svínakótilettur? Müsli? Jógúrt?" "Pulsur væri fínt að fá," sagði Harry annars hugar og byrjaði að opna bréfið. Hann þurfti að kaupa nýja töfradrykkjabók: Töfradrykkir fyrir lengra komna og plöntur. Hann þurfti líka að kaupa nýja ummyndunar bók og líka nýja Varnar gegn myrkruöflunum bók: Hættulegustu bölvanirnar og myrkuskepnurnar.  
  
"Harry, hvað fékkst þú í U.G.L.u prófunum?" spurði Hermione. "Ég meina, ég fékk bara 18/20!" "Harry fékk 16 U.G.L.ur," sagði frú Weasley. "Harry, þú ert að grínast!" sagði Hermione. "Ó til hamingju!" Hún var næstum því búin að faðma hann en hún mætti augnaráði Harry's sem lét hana hætta við. "Hvað er þetta í bréfinu þarna?" spurði hún. Þetta var barmmerki. "Til hamingju Harry," sagði Hermione sem hafði orðið fyrr að skoða það. "Þú ert orðinn nemendaformaður!" "Ó nei, er þetta ekki þitt merki?" spurði Harry og tók við merkinu. "Þú ert að grínast!" Harry hafði aldrei verið ánægðari. Með barmmerkinu stóð:  
  
Mér finnst þú eiga þetta skili, A. Dumbledore.  
  
Harry mætti augnarráði Rons sem boðaði ekki gott. Eftir morgunmat fóru þau að hreinsa til í herberginu fræga. "Jæja, Harry, hvað hefurðu gert í sumar?" spurði Hermione. "Svo sem ekkert merkilegt." Ron þagði. "Harry, hvernig hefur þér liðið?" spurði hún Harry hljóðlega. "Mér hefur ekki liðið sem best en ég talaði við Lupin í gær, og ég get sagt þér að það var afskaplega fróðlegt og gott," sagði Harry. "Ég verð að fá að tala við þig á eftir." Hvíslaði Harry að henni. Þau voru næstum því allan daginn þarna að laga til. Þetta var stórt hebergi með mörgum skúffum, hillum og skotum. Þau fundu meira að segja rotnandi hönd í einni þeirra. Það var ekki fyrr en kvöldmaturinn var búinn sem Harry, Ron og Hermione náðu að vera ein saman inn í herbergi Harry og Ron's. "Lupin sagði mér hvað Leyndardómsstofnunin gerði eða hvað var í henni." "Hvað?" spurði Hermione æst. "Minnið er það sem er göfugra og yndislegra en allt sem til er í heiminum." Hermione starði á Harry í smá stund. "Auðvitað," sagði hún hljóðlega. "Þetta er auðvitað minnið! Hvernig gat ég verið svona vitlaus!" "Hvað?" spurði Ron. "Þú skilur ekki!" "Auðvitað ekki! Ég veit ekki einu sinni hvað þú ert að tala um!" sagði Ron móðgaður. "Minnið er það hræðilegasta sem til er í heiminu, en af hverju?" þetta var meira spurning til Harry's og Ron's en til hennar sjálfra. "Ég veit ekki," sagði Ron fúll á svip. "Ég hefði haldið að það væri ástin, en auðvitað er það hún líka," sagði Hermione. "Það sem er hræðilegast og fallegast og yndislegast í heimi er ást, ótti og trú. Án þess að hafa minningar getur maður ekki elskað, hræðst eða trúað. Minnið er allt sem maður hefur, ef maður hefur það ekki, þá er maður ekki neitt." Harry starði agndofa á hana í smá stund. "Er það þess vegna semVitsugur sjúga sálina úr manni?" spurði Harry. "Ég býst við því." "Það er líka eitt annað sem hann Harry vill segja þér," sagði Ron sem var að reyna að koma sér inn í umræðuna. "Hvað?" spurði Harry Ron. "Þetta með Snape auðvitað og Lupin!" "Ó," sagði Harry. Hann hafði gleymt því. "Í gærmorgun þá leið yfir Lupin." "Er það! Er allt í lagi með hann, hann virtist ekkert vera..." "Það er allt í lagi með hann," sagði Harry. "Það var Snape sem var, hvað getur maður sagt, almennilegur. Svo fékk ég sting í örið og hann sting í merkið..." Harry strauk yfir ennið þar sem hann sveið í örið. Mjög mikið. "Harry, hvað er að!" "Örið... Hann er að kalla á þá!" "Öh... er þetta óvenjulega sárt?" spurði Hermione yfirveguð. Harry kinkaði kolli. Hermione hljóp fram til þess að ná í einhvern. "Harry! Harry! Hvað ertu að gera!" Ron horfði á Harry nánast engjast á gólfinu af sársauka. "Harry stattu upp og farðu með mér niður." Ron reis Harry upp og saman löbbuðu þeir að eldhúsinu en Lupin kom á móti þeim. "Harry, er allt í lagi?" "Já, já," náði Harry að stynja upp. "Harry, haltu þér vakandi," sagði Lupin rólegur og leiddi hann að stofunni. "Hvar er Snape?" spurði Harry. "Hverju máli skiptir það! Það ert þú sem ert að þjást en ekki hann!" sagði Ron "Ron, farðu að athuga með Snape! Ef ég er að drepast úr sársauka er ég það líka." Ron stóð í sömu sporunum og gerði ekki neitt. "Æi!" Harry reif sig lausan og hljóp að herberginu hans Snape sem var handan hornsins og reif upp dyrnar. Snape lá þarna í rúminu með saman bitnar tennur og horfði á hann með sársaukasvip. Lupin og Ron fylgdu fast á eftir. "Ron, sæktu einhvern," sagði Lupin. "STRAX!" Lupin fletti upp skikkjuerminni hans Snapes þar sem hauskúpan var svört og ógurleg. Snape lá þarna hjálpvana af sársauka og Harry stóð þarna og horfði á Lupin galdra fram ís. Harry sveið í örinu og fannst eins og hann þyrfti að gera eitthvað. Bill kom og hr. og frú Weasley og Hermione. Þau vissu ekki hvað átti að gera. "Hann er að brenna út!" sagði Lupin. "Ég vil að einhver sendi uglu til Dumbledores og Skröggs, strax." Tonks og Bill fóru út til þess að senda uglu til þeirra en hin stóðu í horni á herberginu og horfðu á Lupin hjúkra Snape. Það tók enginn eftir því hverni Harry rann niður vegginn. Meðvitundarlaus.  
  
4.Kafli Fundurinn  
  
Harry vaknað klukkutíma seinna í stól í sama herbergi og Snape. Snape var sofandi í rúminu svo að Harry læddist út. Hann heyrði fólk pískra saman inni í eldhúsinu, of lágt þó til þess að hann heyrði orðaskil. Þegar hann birtist í dyragættinni þögnuðu allir. "Hvernig líður þér Harry minn?" var frú Weasley fyrst til að spurja. "Viltu fá eitthvað að drekka? Te, kaffi eða vatn?" "Nei, takk," sagði Harry hljóðlega. "Það er reyndar líka til djús ef þú vilt." Bætti frú Weasley við. Hann fann hvernig allir horfðu á hann.  
"Harry, af hverju ferðu ekki upp til Rons?" spurði hr. Weasley vingjarnlega. "Harry á ekki að fara neitt," sagði kunnuleg rödd fyrir aftan hann. Þetta var Dumbledore. "Það er dálítið sem hann og þið þurfið að vita." Dumbledore galdraði fram tvo stóla og settist við enda borðins og bað Harry að sitjast við hlið hans. Frú Weasley kom með fimm tegundir af smákökum og appelsínu safa á borðið. "Hvað er það svo sem við þurfum að vita?" spurði Bill óþolinmóður. Dumbledore tók að sér djúpt andann og sagði loks: "Það er byrjað. Stríðið er byrjað." Allir störðu doffallnir á Dumbledore. "Ertu að meina þetta?" spurði frú Weasley óstyrk. Dumbledore kinkaði kolli. "Hver var fyrstur?" spurði Kingsley óttasleginn. Dumbledore þagði í smá stund til þess að safna kjarki. "Cornelius Fudge," sagði Dumbledore og laut höfði. "Voldemort myrti hann fyrir svona tveimur klukkutímum."   
Harry labbaði stjarfur upp stigann og sjálkrafa inn í herbergið sitt. "Hvað er að?" spurði Ron. Hann og Hermione voru að tefla. "Það er víst hafið," sagði Harry. "Fudge var myrtur áðan og..." Hann gat ekki sagt meira. Hermione og Ron horfðu á Harry eins og að hann væri að skálda þetta upp á staðnum "Ertu að segja..." spurði Hermione með tárin í augunum. "Ég meina, er hann virkilega..." Harry kinkaði kolli. "Komið," sagði Hermione milli samanbitinna tanna og tára. Hún dró Ron og Harry út úr herberginu og inn í eldhús þar sem fundurinn stóð enn þögull. Það litu allir á hana. "Prófessor, er hann dáinn?" Dumbledore kinkaði kolli. Hermione settist í stólinn sem hafði verið ætlaður Harry svo að Ron og Harry þurftu bara að standa. "Við verðum þá að fara að undirbúa okkur. Enginn veit hver gæti verið næst. Féllu einhverjir aðrir?" Hermione var komin í ham. "Nei, en Percy Weasley slaðsaðist alvarlega þegar hann var að reyna að verja Fudge," Dumbledore leit á hr. og frú Weasley. "Það er allt í lagi með hann núna. Þið geti heimsótt hann á Mungos á morgun." "Við verðum að búa okku undir hið versta," sagði Hermione. "Er engin áætlun í smíðum?" Hún horfði á þetta fullorðna fólk sem hristi höfuðið hægt. "Er engin önnur áætlun en að halda Harry öruggum!?" "Nei, Hermione. Allar okkar áætlanir hafa brugðist hingað til," sagði Lupin. "Þá verðum við að búa til áætlun! Við verðum að gera eitthvað!" Það lá við að Hermone brotnaði saman við það síðasta. "Hermione, það er ósköp lítið sem við getum gert," sagði Dumbledore rólegur. "Nema að bíða og vona, svona til að byrja með." "Prófessor, hvernig er hægt að vera svona rólegur þegar það sem við óttumst mest af öllu er um það bil að fara að gerast! Hvernig er það hægt!?" Það horfðu allir á hana. "Við verðum að gera áætlun," Það var eins og Hermione hafði tekið yfirhöndina á þessum fundi. "Hermione, þið eruð of ung!" sagði hr. Weasley. "Þú átt ekki að þurfa að hafa áhyggjur af svona lagað!" "Það er þetta sem ég er hrædd um," sagði Hermione með tárin í augunum, "að við getum ekki verið ung án þess að hræðast að við verðum ekki eldri. Við verðum að berjast! Er það ekki markmið ykkar, eða voruð þið bara að gefa okkur falsvon?" "Hermione, róaðu þig niður," sagði Ron. "Þau eiga ekkert að vera að gera þetta, þau eiga ekkert að vera að blanda sér inn í þetta!" kvað við í frú Weasley. "Til þess að fyrirbyggja mistök," byrjaði Dumbledore, "þá finnst mér ekkert nema sjálfsagt að Harry, Ron og Hermione fái að vera með í þessu. Þetta snertir þau miklu meira." "Þau eru of ung," staðhæfði frú Weasley þrjóskulega. "Molly, þau eru ekki of ung! Þau eru á sextánda ári og geta vel séð um sig sjálf. Þau gengu í gengnum meiri hættu þegar þau voru ellefu en þið flest hafa hingað til. Þau áttu að vera í reglunni frá upphafi. Alveg síðan ég kallaði hana aftur til starfa." "Hvað er aðgerast hérna?" spurði veikuleg rödd Snapes í dyragættinni. Hann var náfölur, fölari en venjulega, næstum því gagnsær. "Við vorum að tala um það hvort að þau voru of ung til þess að vera í reglunni eða ekki," sagði Lupin vingjarnlega. Harry fannst eitthvað skrítið að sjá töfradrykkjakennarann sinn þarna veikur og hálfur út úr heiminum. Hann sem notaði hverja einustu sekúndu þegar hann var í tíma til þess að niðurlægja hann var nú svo illa á sig kominn að hann vissi varla hvað hann hét. Þetta var ekki sami Snape og í dýflisunni. "Voldemort er búinn að gera áras," sagði Dumbledore. "Ekki..." bað Snape og tók um hendina, "ekki nefna nafn myrkra herrans." Dumbledore horfði á Snape áhugasamur þar sem hann virtist vera með einhverjar ofskynjanir. "Af hverju?" spurði Dumbledore vingjarnlega. "Því að hvert sinn sem Hinn Myrkri herra er nefndur á nafn finnur sá sem er næstur viðmælanda til í..." Snape gat ekki sagt meira. Hann var þarna algjörlega varnarlaus af óráða og það var eins og maður sæi glytta í merkið gegnum hvítu skyrtuna sem hann var í. "Ég held að ég verði að þjóta," sagði Dumbledore og áður en þau vissu af var hann farinn. Fólk byrjaði að tínast út úr eldhúsinu og frú Weasley byrjaði að laga kvöldmatinn. "Vitið þið hverjir ætla að vera í mat?" spurði hún krakkana. "Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley og Snape og við," svaraði Ginny sem hafði komið inn í eldhúsið rétt eftir að Dumbledore fór. "Kannski koma Skröggur og McGonnagal." "Takk Ginny mín," sagði Frú Weasley annars hugar. "Hvernig væri að þið færuð upp og tækjuð til í herbergjunum ykkar?" Harry, Ron, Ginny og Hermione fóru upp í herbergi Harry's. "Hvað voruð þið að tala um?" spurði Ginny.  
"Cornelius Fudge var drepinn af Voldemort áðan," sagði Hermione stuttarlega eins og það ætti að útskýra allt. Ginny horfði á hana doffalinn. "Þú ert að grínast!" sagði hún með kökkinn í hálsinum. "Ég meina, ég virti hann aldrei beint, en samt! Er hann dáinn?" Þau kinkuðu öll kolli. "Viljið þið hafa mig afsakaða." Ginny gekk út úr herberginu með tárin í augunum. Þau þögðu öll um stund, aðallega vegna þess að þau vissu ekki hvað þau áttu að segja. Það var Ron sem rauf loks þögnina: "Hvað eigum við að gera?" "Ég veit ekki," sagði Hermione. "Vo...Voldemort byrjar að taka þá hæst settu í galdrasamfélaginu. Það þýðir að hann er að reyna að brjóta það niður, með valdi." "Honum hlýtur að sjást yfir eitthvað," sagði Harry. Hermione horfði á hann. "Ég veit," sagði hún allt í einu. "Ég veit hvað við getum gert!" "Hvað?" spurði Ron með uppgerðum áhuga. "Harry, hvað sagði Lupin þér nákvæmlega um Leyndardómsstofnunina?" Harry hugsaði sig um. "Hann sagði mér að muna, að muna eftir hverju einasta andartaki sem ég átti með Siriusi. Hann sagði að minnið væri sterkara en allir kraftar sem til væru í heiminum." "Auðvitað!" hrópaði Hermione næstum upp. "Herbergið með heilunum, það var partur af minninu. Herbergið með öllum spákúlunum var herbergið með trúnni, maður verður jú að trúa á svona dóterí og herbergið með blæjunni..." "...Það var herbergi dauðans," sagði Harry. Ron og Hermione litu bæði á hann. "Af hverju segirðu það?" spurði Hermione undrandi. "Bæði ég og Luna heyrðum raddir fyrir aftan blæjuna, þetta voru raddir dauðans," sagði Harry. "Hvar er þá herbergið með óttanum?" spurði Ron. "Ætli við höfum ekki farið fram hjá því," sagði Hermione. "Munið, þegar Dumbledore var að slást við Voldemort, þá sagði Voldemort að það væri ekkert verra en dauðinn en Dumbledore sagðiað það væri víst eitthvaðsem væri verra en dauðinn," sagði Harry. Ron og Hermione kinkuðu kolli. "En hvað?"  
  
5.kafli Galdramálaráðuneytið  
  
"Harry, vaknaðu!" Lupin var nú í óða önn að vekja Harry, án þess að kveikja ljósið þó. "Harry, klæddu þig í á stundinni, vektu Ron. Við þurfum að drífa okkur. Þið verðið að vera komnir niður í eldhús eftir fimm mínútur." Harry átti erfitt með að opna augun en náði einhvernveginn að vekja Ron, sem er nú hægara sagt en gert og klæða sig í á innan við fimm mínútum. Þegar Harry og Ron komu niður í eldhúsið voru Hermione og Ginny þarna, nývaknaðar, að borða ristabrauð með sultu. Það var óvenju hljótt við morgunverðarborðið. "Hvert erum við að fara?" spurði Ginny út í bláinn. "Við þurfum að fara fyrst í ráðuneytið svo á mungos og loksins á Skástræti. Við höfum mikið að gera í dag. Við verðum að vera eins eðlileg og hægt er. Það vita enkki margir enn af láti Fudges en Spámannstíðindi fengu ekki að fara í prentun út af þessu," Skröggur sagði þetta hljótt en samt mjög skýrt og greinilega. "Þið verðið að vera stillt í dag." Lupin og Skröggur fóru með Harry, Ron, Hermione og Ginny út á næstu lestarstöð þar sem Hermione keypti miða handa þeim til London. "Það er um það bil klukkutími til London héðan," sagði Skröggur. "Þegar við komum þangað þá skuluð þið ekki segja neitt." Hann leit sérstaklega á Harry, með báðum augum.  
Klukkutíma síðar stóðu þau fyrir framan gestainngang Galdramálaráðuneytisins sem er stór, rauður símaklefi. Þau tróðu sér inn í hann og Lupin ýtti á sextveirfjórirfjórirtveir. Vélræn kvenrödd heyrðist inni í símaklefanum. "Velkomin í miðstöð Galdramálráðuneytisins. Vinsamlegast segið nafn og ástæðu." "Eh... Remus Lupin, Skröggur Illauga, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley og Ginny Weasley. Komin í... ehh... áríðandi sendiför." Lupin hafði greinilega ekki hugmynd um hvað hann átti að segja. Fyrr en varið duttu sjö silfur barmmerki með nafni og ÁRÍÐANDI SENDIFÖR skrifað með fínum stöfum. Gólfið á símaklefanum byrjaði að síga hægt. Harry fannst eins og þau ætluðu aldrei að fara að koma niður. Þegar þau komu niður var allt í ringulreiði. Fólk að hverfa og birtast með "bloppi" eða gramsa í einhverjum skjölum. "Komið," sagði Skröggur og leiddi þau að lyftunni. Í stað þess að fara að afgreiðsluborðinu. "En, Skröggur," sagði Harry. "Þurfum við ekki...?" "Nei, erum á hraðferð. Þeim yrði svo sem líka skítsama, ekki satt?" "Hr. Harry Potter, en gaman að sjá þig," sagði kunnuleg rödd. Þetta var Rita Skeeter. "Jæja, hefur þú eitthvað að seja um þetta? Hvernig hefur þér liðið? Var Sirius Black virkilega guðfaðir þinn? Ertu sár yfir láti hans? Hvernig hefur það tekið í þig að fjölmiðlar og fólk hafi tekið þig í sátt og trúað frásögn þinni um Myrkra herrann? Finnst þér súkkulaði gott?" Svona hélt hún áfram í smástund og Harry horfði á hana með fyrirlitningu. Hann tók eftir því að Skröggur og Ron voru að drepast úr hlátri. "Rita..." sagði Hermione væmnislega allt í einu. "Þegiðu, svona einu sinni. Annars...." "Ó, litla ungfrú fullkomin, en sætt! Annars hvað?" Rita horfði á hana með viðbjóði. "Ungfrú," sagði Lupin allt í einu. Þau horfðust í augu og Harry sá langar leiðir að hjörtu skutust á milli. Lupin hélt aftur á móti ró sinni og hélt áfra, "Ungfrú... ehm... viltu gjöra svo vel að láta Harry í friði í smástund?" "Já," sagði hún stuttarlega og horfði á Lupin í smá stund. "Hver ert þú?" "Þetta er Lupin, gaman að hitta þig og við verðum að drífa okkur," sagði Ginny og þreif í Lupin og labbaði í átt að afgreiðsluborðinu. "Lupin! Hvað ertu að hugsa?" Ginny var augljóslega reið út í hann. "Ginny, róa sig!" sagði Ron hlæjandi. Harry tók eftir því að Lupin roðnaði og fór aðeins hjá sér.  
"Við þurfum víst að fara, en ekki þið," sagði Skröggur sem hafði fylgst með þessu hálfhlæjandi við hlið Rons. "Eða þið þurfið að fara en ekki við."  
  
Harry sá Dumbledore koma hlaupandi að þeim. Rita horfði enn á Lupin og hann náði að horfa á hana, þegar Ginny sá ekki til. "Góðan daginn," sagði Dumbledore rólegur. Harry tók samt eftir hræðslu glampa í augunum hans. "Skröggur, SAS vill hitta þig." "Samband Afbragðs Skyggna," sagði Skröggur þreytulega. "Hvað í skrambanum vilja þau mér?Ég meina, neyddu þau mig einmitt ekki á eftirlaun?" Skröggur gekk haltrandi frá þeim með vonskusvip í hverri ör. "Jæja," sagði Ron eftir smá þögn. "Mætti ég fá að vita hvað við værum að gera hérna?" Hermione steig ofan á hann, reyndar bara þannig að Harry sæi til. "Þið," Dumbledore horfði á þau öll sömul, "eigið að fá að vera með í áætlun." Augu hans staðnæmdust á Hermione. "Ef mig misminnir ekki varst þú að kvarta yfir að hún væri ekki til staðar." Hermione roðnaði og ætlaði að fara að segja eitthvað en Ron steig ofan á tærnar á henni í hefndarskyni. "Hættu þessu!" sagði Hermione í staðinn. "Þú byrjaðir!" svaraði Ron fyrir sig. "Það er út af því að þú getur aldrei komið neinu af viti út úr þér!" "Hóhó! Það mætti halda að þið væruð hjón!" heyrðist í Ginny. Þau snarþögðu og færðu sig frá hvor öðru. Lupin og Dumbledore kæfðu hlátur en Harry sprakk úr hlátri ásamt Ginny. "Þegiðu," sagði Hermione milli samanbitinna tanna. "Prófessor, má ég leggja bölvun á hann?" "Ja, því miður," sagði Dumbledore og kímdi. "Ef þú væri í Hogwarts þá væri það í lagi." Hermione horfði á hann með fyrirlitningu. "Þú færð þetta borgað," hvíslaði hún að honum. "Jæja krakkar, fylgið mér," sagði Dumbledore. Hann leiddi þau niður stiga og inn á skrifstofu með stórum glugga sem sýndi dramatískt regn. Þau þögðu alla leiðina. "Jæja, fáið ykkur sæti," Dumbledore leit á þau öll sömul. "Ég vil að þið verðið hluti af áætlun." Harry gerði sér starx grein fyrir að honum var fúlasta alvara. Lupin horfði á Dumbledore eins og hann væri brjálaður. "Dumbledore, þú getur ekki látið þau vera einskona tálbeitu! Ég meina... þau eru..." "Þau eru víst ung, en ekki of ung. Þau verða ekki tálbeita frekar en þú," sagði Dumbledore alvarlega. "Já, þú verður hluti af þessu líka." Bætti hann við þegar hann sá svipinn á Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, þú ert ekki að fara að láta þau ganga í gengnum þá hættu sem þau gengu í gengnum fyrr í sumar. Ef þú ætlar að gera það þá ertu brjálaður!" Harry hafði aldrei tekið eftir því hversu alvarlegur og áhrifagjarn Lupin gat verið. Lupin hafði alltaf verið í hans augum einhvers konar kennari. "Víst er ég brjálaður," sagði Dumbledore og kímdi. "Það er auðvitað staðreynd. Hitt er að þau mundu hvort eð er ganga í gegnum þessa þolraun ef þau yrðu ekki með í þessu. Þeim er þetta ætlað." "Ertu að segja að það séu örlögin sem stjórna þessu? Eru það örlögin sem stjórna því hvert þau eiga að stefna í framtíðinni? Þau hafa nóg að gera annað en að horfast í augun við dauðann á hverju ári! Þau eiga of mikla framtíð fyrir sér og til hvers að leggja það í hættur? Dumbledore, af hverju ertu að láta þau ganga í gegnum svona lagað þegar þú veist vel að þú getur komið í veg fyrir það?" Lupin horfði á Dumbledore nánast með tárin í augunum. "Af hverju, Dumbledore?" Dumbledore tók sig smá tíma til þess að hugsa hvað hann hafði sagt.  
"Þú veist hve hæfileikarík þau eru? Þau gætu tekið M.U.G.G.ana í Vörnum gegn myrku öflunum ef þau vildu. Harry gat komist í gegnum völundarhúsið mitt sem Flitwik prófessor komst ekki einu sinni í gegnum. Á öðru ári leystu þau þraut sem helstu galdramenn allra tíma höfðu reynt að leysa en gátu það ekki. Á fjórða ári komst Harry í gegnum allar þrautirnar plús eina aukaþraut, sem var algjörlega ósjáanleg fyrir. Núna á þessu ári börðust þau við drápara Voldemorts og komust lífs af. Meira en margir sem hafa gert það!" "Það þýðir ekki að þú meigir eyðileggja æsku þeirra með hræðslu og volæði!" "Lupin! Þau lifa á hættu tíma! Harry hefur aldrei, ég meina aldrei, getað farið út úr húsins dyr án þess að fylgst hafi verið með honum. Þó að hann hafi kannski ekki vitað það," Dumbledore var æstur og það var reiðiglampi í augum hans. Harry hafði aldrei séð Dumbledore í svona ástandi. "Það eru allir að segja að þessir krakkar séu of ung. Þau eru vissulega ung, en þau hafa vitið á réttum stað. Remus, þú verður að skilja það að þetta ert ekki þú, James og Sirius sem við erum að tala um. Þá væri þetta ekki svona. Þeir voru vissulega góðir en þú ert að gera þau mistök sem Sirius gerði líka. Þið haldið eða hélduð alltaf, í það minnsta lítur þú alltaf á Harry sem James. Lupin, þú varst alltaf sá sem passaði þá. Núna viltu fara að vernda þau. Sirius vildi alltaf komast í klandur. Þá helst með James, en sá næsti við var auðvitað Harry." Lupin horfði á tærnar sínar. "Remus, viltu þjálfa þau upp?" Lupin horfði á Dumbledore og var á báðum áttum. "Af hverju viltu mig?" spurði hann varnfærnislega. "Út af því að þú ert besti varnargegn myrkruöflunum kennari sem mér hefur tekist að ráða. Plús það að þú getur fengið að búa í Hogwarts." "Dumbledore, ég er varúlfur! Segir það þér ekkert?" "Remus, þó að þú sért varúlfur þýðir það ekki að þú sért það allan mánuðinn," Dumbledore leit á Lupin og frá Lupin til Harry. "Er það þá ákveðið?" Lupin kinkaði kolli.  
  
6. kafli St. Mungos  
  
Næst þegar Harry mundi eftir sér stóð hann fyrir utan stórt hús sem var að niðurníðslu komið. Hann hafði verið að hugsa um þetta sem Dumbledore hafði sagt. Það hafði oldið honum vangaveltum og Harry hafði ekki tekið eftir því þegar yrt var á hann eða þá þegar þau voru í lestinni. "Harry vakna!" öskraði Ron nánast í eyrað á honum. "Ég meina, hvað er eiginlega að þér? Þú hefur ekkert verið að hlusta eða hvað?" "Ha?" Harry horfði á hann eins og hann væri úr öðrum heimi en áttaði sig svo á því. "Æi, já, ég var að hugsa." "Mikið var," heyrðist í Hermione. "Þú ættir að gera það oftar." Hermione var enn í fýlu út í hann. Lupin leiddi þau bakdyrameginn að þessu gamla ljóta húsi. "Hvar er skröggur?" spurði Harry sem var að átta sig. "Hann er enn á þessum SAS fundi," heyrðist í Ginny sem var fyrir aftan hann. "Hvar hefurðu verið?" Þau löbbuðu þögul þar sem eftir var af þessari stuttu göngu og þegar þau komu inn í húsið tók frú Weasley á móti þeim. "Ó, gott að sjá ykkur hér," hún gat ekki leynt hræðslublikkinu í augum sínum með þessu uppgerða brosi sem hún setti upp. "Percy er upp..." "Er allt í lagi með hann?" spurði Ginny. Frú Weasley hristi hausinn hægt. "Hann var kvaldur svona fimm sinnum í röð og..." frú Weasley settist á næsta stól og fór að hágráta. Lupin settist við hlið hennar og byrjaði að hugga hana. Athygli Harrys beintist aftur á móti að undarlegum manni í horninu. Hann hnippti í Ron og benti honum á undarlega manninn í horninu. Hann var með hvítt, skjannahvítt hár og var í djúpgrænni skikkju. Skórnir hans voru silfurlitaðir. Niður ennið, gegnum nefið og munnin var ein, ljót og stór ör. Harry tók í Ron og dró hann að manninum. Það tók enginn eftir því, það voru allir svo uppteknir að hlusta á frásögn frú Weasley. Áður en Harry vissi af stóð hann í augnlit til augnlits við hvíthærða manninn. Harry tók eftir því að augun voru rauð. Þetta var albinói. "Hver ert þú?" spurði Harry af miklum krafti. Í stað þess að segja neitt þá lyfti hann upp skikkjuerminni og sýndi honum svart merki af hauskúpu. Hann horfði á Harry og Harry fannst augun vera að stingast í gegnum holdið á honum. Ron hljóp nánast í burtu. "Hver ertu?" spurði Harry aftur. Hann tók eftir því að Ron var æstur að segja Lupin frá manninum. Albinóinn sagði ekki neitt. "Ég vil fá að vita hver þú ert!" Harry var orðinn hræddur. Hann seilaðist eftir sprotanum í buxnavasanum sínum. "Ég veit hver þú ert," sagði Albinóinn. "Harry Potter." Harry heyrði plobb fyrir aftan sig og gerði sér grein fyrir því að frú Weasley hafi verið að fara af sjúkrahúsinu. Lupin nálgaðist þá hægt og örugglega með sprotan við síðu. "Ég vil fá að vita hver þú ert." Brosið var óhugnalegt og augun enn óhugnalegri. "Hver er sá sem þú ert að tala við?" spurði Lupin vingjarnlega eins og Harry hafði verið að eignast nýjan vin. "Lupin," bætti Lupin við og tók í höndina. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," sagði Albinóinn og brosti. Harry horfði á hann eins og hann væri klikkaðu og leit síðan á Lupin sem virtist ekki taka eftir neinu. "Tom," sagði Harry lágt. "Eða Voldemort?" Albinóinn brosti en brosið hvarf þegar Snape birtist fyrir framan nefið á honum. "Er bara verið að hræða litla skólastráka, Candidus?" Snape talaði við hann eins og þeir höfðu verið fyrrverandi bestu vinir. "Síðast þegar ég vissi varstu lokaður inni á geðdeildinni." Candidus hló hrossahlátri. "Hver er þetta?" spurði Harry Snape og Lupin virtist ætla að fara að spyrja eftir því sama. "Þetta er Candidus Nievus, drápari, hvort sem hann var eða er," Snape sagði þetta með miklum hroka. "Hann hefur greinilega sagt ykkur lygasögu." "Af hvejru varstu að segja þeim þetta?" Candidus lá við að hann færi að gráta. "Þeir voru skemmtilegir. Þeir skemmta mér!" "Candidus Nievus!" hrópaði allt í einu einn græðarinn sem átti þar leið hjá. "Þú átt að vera lokaður inn í herberginu þínu!" "Ég vil ekki vera lokaður inn í herberginu mínu!" Candidus stappaði niður fætinum eins og krakki. "Ég vil leika við vini mína!" Harry tók eftir því hve breyttur þessi Candidus var. Rétt áðan hafði hann verið óhugnalegur og vondur, núna var hann eins og lítill krakki. "Ég skal fylgja honum upp," sagði Snape og tók hönd hans. Snape bennti Lupin og Harry að koma með sér. "Candidus, þú veist eitthvað." Candidus hló hrossahlátri. "Ég veit ! Auðvitað veit ég eitthvað! Ég man hver þú ert!" Candidus hló.  
"Candidus, þegiðu," Snape var orðinn frekar pirraður. "Þú segir mér hvað þú veist, annars veit ég hvað gera skal." "Ónei, ósvei, ekki, ekki, ekki..." Candidus sagði þetta með þvílíkum leikrænum tilburðum að Harry gat ekki varist að glotta aðeins en hann hætti strax þegar hann sá svipinn á Snape. "Þú mátt ei segja mér hve vondur hinn myrkri herra er orðinn. Ósvei, óvei!" Snape hrinti honum að veggnum og sagði lágt við hann, svo lágt að aðeins Lupin og Harry heyrðu hvað hann var að segja: "Ég veit að þú veist eitthvað um hann. Þú verður að segja það annars get ég gert þérþvílíkan grikk að þú munnt aldrei, ég meina aldre, líta á lífið með sömu augum aftur." Candidus hló hræddur. "Ég veit ekki neitt." Candidus virtist vera í eitt sekúndubrot eðlilegur. "Ég get ekki sagt neitt nema..." Snape horfði á hann letilega og andvarpaði. "Hvað þarf ég aðgera?" Candidus hikaði og sagði svo: "Þú verður að koma mér út af þessari byggingu. Ég vil ekki vera umkringdur þessu klikkaða fólki til eilífðar! Ég meina, sá sem er hliðina á mér er alltaf aðgefa mér eiginhandaráritnair..." Harry brosti. Hann var þá í herberginu við hliðina á Lockhart. Snape brosti því að hann vissi greinilega um hvern Candidus var að tala um. "Þá held ég að það sé best að láta þig í sama herbergi og hann Lockhart vinur minn," sagði Snape. Honum var skemmt.  
"Nei! Nei! Nei! Þú verður að sleppa mér út! Þú verður, annars... dey ég!" þetta síðastasagðoi Candidus með mjög dramatískum tilþrifum. "Snape, hvað er eiginlega að honum?" spurði Lupin varnfrænislega. "Ekki ætlar þú að taka hann með?" "Ja... ég held að ég neyðist til þess," sagði Snape og horfði á hann með vissri fyrirlitngu. "Hann hefur að geyma upplýsingar, sem væri gott að fá." Snape tók í Candidus og leiddi hann út úr skjúkrahúsinu. "Hver var þetta?" spurði Harry Lupin sem var greinilega jafn hissa og Harry. "Góð spurning. Mig minnir að hann hafi heitið Candidus Nievus," Lupin hélt áfram að horfa á útgönguleiðina. "Ég held að við ættum að fara að finna þau hin." "Hvar eru þau?" spurði Harry. "Á fjórðu hæð," sagði Lupin og gekk í átt að stiganum.  
  
7.kafli Frásögn Percys  
  
Þegar Harry og Lupin komu inn í stofu 331 þar sem Percy var. Það var dauðaþögn. Harry hélt að Percy væru sofandi eða eitthvað þar af verra því að honum fannst eins og hann væri að ganga inn í gröf lifandi manns. Í sama herbergi var maður sem var allur í sáraumbúðum og líka kona, sem Harry sá að hafði náð að festa á sig þriðju höndina. "Jæja," byrjaði frú Weasley hægt. "Hvað gerðist þarna niðri." "Það skiptir ekki máli," sagði Lupin. "Í það minnsta ekki strax." Lupin snéri sér að Percy og fékk sér svo sæti á koll við hlið rúm Percys. Lupin tók fram pergament og fjaðurstaf. Harry renndi augunum yfir Percy. Hann var hvítur í framan og brúna hárið hafði aldrei virst dekkra. Andlitið var allt út í skrámum "Percy, núna verður þú að segja okkur hvað gerðist. Frá hverju minnsta smáatriðið," Luipin sagði þetta svo rólega að það mætti hald aða þeir væru að ræða um hvernig teið væri á bragðið. "Er ekki allt í lagi þó að ég skrifi þetta niður?" Harry fannst hann kannast eitthvað undarlega mikið við þessa stöðu. Þetta var alveg nákvæmlega eins þegar hann hafði þufrt að endurupplif dauða Cedrics Diggorys fyrir tvem árum. Percy kinkaði kolli og hóf nú frásögn sína með titrandi röddu: "Fundur með skyggnum var ný búinn. Hr. Fudge var að ganga frá skjölum vegna þið-vitið-hvers þegar hann og ein önnur kona tilfluttust inn í herbergið. Hann drap hr. Fudge nær samstundist þegar hann kominn í herbergið. Konan lagði á mig kvalarbölvun nokkrum sinnum þangað til að ég féll í yfirlið." Harry furðaði sig á því hversu stutt þetta var og Percy gat sagt þetta alveg hnitmiðað og einfalt. Lupin leit á hann með vantrúa. "Percy, þetta er ekki allt sem gerðist," sagði hann. "Jú, þetta er allt sem gerðist." Lupin grandskoðaði hann. "Percy, mannstu hvernig Voldemort leit út?" Percy öskraði. "Ekki segja nafn hins myrkra herra!" Lupin þreif í vinstri hönd Percys og bretti upp ermina. Kom í ljós skínandi merki Voldemorts. Hauskúpa og snákur í gegnum. "Percy, af hverju?" spurði frú Weasley og var ekkert að leyna tárunum. "Molly, náðu í Dumbledore, strax!" Lupin var æstur og frú Weasley tilfluttist, á stundinni, með tárin lekandi niður kinnarnar. "Hvað er að gerast?" spurði konan með höndndina á nefinu. "Hefur þessi strákur hagað sér eitthvað undarlega?" spurði Lupin konuna. "Hann hefur talað, um hinn myrkra herra," sagði konan. "Hvað er að gerast?" spurði Ginny sakleysislega. "Hvað er að gerast? Hvað er að gerast?" "Ginny, það á allt eftir að vera í lagi. Vertu róleg," sagði Ron og reyndi að róa hana. Ginny hljóp út úr herberginu. Ron ætlaði að fara að elta hana en Lupin stöðvaði hann. "Látti hana vera. Hún var að komast að því að Percy er drápari. Hún er ráðavillt." "Lupin. Hvað eigum við að gera?" spurði Hermione. Hún leit tortryggin á Percy. "Þurfum við ekki að gera eitthvað við þennan?" Percy horfði upp í loftið með tómlegum svip. "Hann gerir ekki neitt. Ekki neitt fyrr en hann rankar við sig. Hann er á valdið stýribölunarinnar." "Getur hann ekki kastað henni að sér?" spurði Ron. "Ég meina, Harry gat það!" "Það var annað. Maður getur ekki kastað af sér stýribölvuninni nema sá sem heldur henni sé ekki nógu sterkur til þess að halda henni, eða gleymir að halda henni almennilega á." "Hvað getum við þá gert?" spurði Hermione. "Við verðum að fara héðan," sagði Harry. Þau litu á hann. "Sjúkrahúsið er ekki öruggur staður til þess að vera á. Við verðum að flýja!" "Af hverju?" spurði Lupin. "Það er rétt hjá Harry. Fólk er endalaust að koma inn og út," sagði Hermione. "Sem gerir staðinn ekki eins öruggan og ætla mætti," botnaði Lupin í fyrir hana. "Sniðugt." Lupin fór að kanna glugga. "Við getum ekki farið út núna. Ron, farðu að leita að Ginny. Segðu henni eitthvað bull, vertu með sprotann tilbúinn. Ég hef á tilfinningunni að við verðum að berjarst." "Vitið þið hvar Ginny er?" spurði Ron. "Nei, ég skal fara með þér til að leita af henni," sagði Harry. Hann vildi losna úr þessu herbergi og tala við Ron. "Ron, hefur Lupin ekki breyst?" spurði Harry. "Jú," sagði Ron. "Hann er ekki sami Lupin og áður." Ginny var sitjandi við næsta horn svo að samtalið þeirra náði ekki lengra. "Ginny, þú verður að koma aftur inn," sagði Ron vingjarnlega við hana. "Og hvað? Verða drepin?" spurði Ginny. "Percy er orðinn drápari, hvernig vitum við að Lupin er það ekki?" "Ginny, Lupin er ekki drápari," sagði Harry. "Ef hann væri drápari væri hann svo löngu búinn að drepa mig að það væri ekki fyndið. Ginny, komdu með okkur. Við þurfum víst að leggja á ráðin." Þau löbbuðu aftur inn í stofuna hans Percys. "Góðan daginn," sagði Dumbledore við þau þegar þau voru komin inn. Frú Weasley var greinilega komin aftur, með Dumbledore. "Við verðum að koma honum til Setrins. Og það í flýti." "Hvað með krakkana?" spurði Lupin. "Við getum hjálpað," sagði Harry. "Nei," sagði Lupin. "Þó að ég vilji að þið fáið að vita hvað er að gerast þá getið þið ekki fengið að vera með í þessu." "Lupin, þau eiga reyndar rétt á að vera með í þessu, þó að ég sé enga ástæðu til þess," sagði Dumbledore. "Þið þurfið að kaupa dótið ykkar í dag og Harry, til hamingju." Dumbledore klappaði honum á öxlina og Harry fannst hann eitt augnablik hafa meira gildi en hin. "Þurfum við að fara á Skrástræti í dag, prófessor?" spurði Harry. "Já Harry. Á morgun verður allt fullt. Þið fenguð bréfin ykkar óvenju snemma," Dumbledore horfði á þau fjögur með glampa í augunum. Harry hélt í eina sekúndu að það væri stolt sem skini úr augum hans. "Þið verðið að fara héðan út núna og bíða við innganginn. Tonks kemur kannski bráðum og hugsanlega Louise Marbrought." "Hver er Louise Marbrought?" spurði Ginny. "Nýja pössunarpían okkar," sagði Ron lágt en ekki nógulágt til þess að Dumbledore heyrði ekki. Dumbledore brosti bara en Lupin var ekkert of ánægður með þetta og opnaði munninn eins og hann ætlaði að fara að segja eitthvað en hætti við. Hermione steig illilega á tærnar hans. "Áii!" hrópaði Ron og gaf Hermione olnbogaskot sem glotti eins og aldrei fyrr. Harry gat ekki varist að brosa aðeins. "Já, hún verður nýja pössunarpían ykkar, og verið nú stillt við hana. Ég get ekki endalaust verið að ráða nýjar." Dumbledore brosti breitt. "Þið verðið að fara núna niður og bíða þar eftir Tonks og Louise." Þau gengu út úr herberginu og leið og Hermione lokaði dyrunum heyrðu þau hróp Percys og svo einhver önnur hljóð svo varð allt með kyrrum kjörum. "Róleg Ginny, það verður allt í lagi með hann," sagði Hermione huggandi. "Percy, bróðir minn, drápari?" sagði Ginny. "Ég hefði einfaldlega aldrei trúað þessu á hann. Ég meina..." "Þetta kemur mér að sjálfu sér ekkert á óvart," sagði Ron. "Hvernig geturðu sagt það?" spurði Ginny. "Hann er þó líka bróðir þinn!" "Hann hefur alltaf verið aðeins á móti muggum, þú veist," sagði Ron á móti. "Hann er ekki vondur," sagði Harry. "Ég held að hann hafi gerst nauðugur drápari." Þau litu á hann. "Hvernig þá?" spurði Hermione. "Ég hef á tilfinningunni að hann hafi gerst drápari til þess að vernda sannleikann eða líf sitt." "Harry, ég vissi ekki að þú gætir orðið svona alvarlegur," sagði Ron. Hermione leit á hann með illu augnarráði. "Allt í lagi, en samt." Þau gengu hljóð niður síðustu tröppurnar. Í forstofunni sem var frekar lítið af fólki stóðu tvær ljóshærðar manneskjur, ein ögn stærri en hin, með axlasítt hár og músalegt nef. "Hæ," sagði sú sem var ögn stærri. "Ég heiti Ida og þetta er Louise." Þau horfði á hana þangað til að þessi "Ida" gat ekki meira. "Ha, já, þetta er ég Tonks og sjá svipinn á ykkur!" "Hæ Tonks," sagði Hermione sjálfrkrafa. "Eigum við ekki að fara í búðir?" "Jú, einmitt það skemmtilegasta sem ég geri er að fara í búðir," sagði Tonks letilega. "Þið verðið að vera fljót því að ég nenni ekkert að vera að skoða í endalausar búðir það sem eftir er af deginum. Já og þetta er Louise. Hún er frá Hollandi og er einu ári eldri en þið. Hún fer í Hogwarts og allt í fína lagi. Eða hvað?" Harry gat ekki haft augun af Louise. Hann hélt að hann mundi springa, því hjartað hans hafði ekki slegið svona hratt, það hafði aldrei slegið svona hratt. Harry Potter var orðinn ástfanginn.... aftur.  
  
8. kafli Skástræti  
  
Þegar Harry kom í Skástræti bjóst hann við að þar væri allt fullt af fólki, en honum skjátlaðist. "Hvar er allt fólkið?" spurði Hermione sem áttaði sig líka á þessu. Þegar Harry hafði varið næstum því hálfu sumri á Skástræti hafði strætið alltaf verið fullt af fólki. "Er ekki allt fullt af fólki hérna?" "Fólkið er einhversstaðar annarsstaðar. Því var sagt að halda sér innan dyra svo að þú gætir gengið um strætin óáreyttur," sagði Tonks og andvarpaði. "Svona er að vera frægur." "Tonks, í alvöru," sagði Harry. "Galdramáluráðuneytið vill að sem flestir séu inni. Það er búið að ganga í allan dag að einhver háttsettur hafi dáið, en ekki hver," sagði Tonks alviturslega. "Við þurfum að drífa okkur, neðar í götunni er leitar hlið." Þau gengu niður strætið, framhjá búðinni hans Olivanders. "Ég þarf að fá nýja skikkju," sagði Ron. "Æi, ekki föt!" sagði Tonks. "Í baka leiðinni." "Er ekker sem þig vantar?" spurði Harry Louise. Louise hristi hausinn pent og roðnaði. Harry brosti bara á meðan þau gengu áfram og komu að Florish og Blottsh. Þau fóru inn og fengu nokkrar nýjar bækur. Bóksalinn virtist vera eitthvað utan við sig svo að hann lét Hermione fá 10 uppskriftir af möndlusafa í staðinn fyrir Talnagaldur- fyrir mjög langt komna. "Hvernig er hægt að ruglast á því?" sagði Ron hugsi upphátt.  
  
Ferðin var frekar dapurleg. Þegar Harry var búinn að kaupa allt sitt dót þurftu þau að fara að kaupa nýja skikkju handa Ron. Sem betur fer tók það ekki langan tíma svo að þau komust fljótt í fyrirheitnu búðina: Galdrabrellur Weasleys. "Góðan daginn, hvað má bjóða ykkur? Nýjustu útgáfuna af skrópnestisboxi? Nefjógúr? Mugganærbuxur eða jafnvel trúlofunarhring?" Það var Fred Weasley sem talaði af þvílíkum sannfæringar krafti að það lá við að Hann hver?keypti alla búðina. "Þetta þýðir verið velkomin," bætti George við. "Hafið þið ekki frétt af þessu?" "Hverju þessu?" spurði Ron áhugalaus og horfði á rekkana sem voru fullir af ýmsu "góðgæti". "Má bjóða ykkur að smakka nýjustu útgáfuna af hormauki?" spurði Fred og rétti þeim krukku með mauki í. "Eww, hvað er þetta?" spurði Ginny og bograði sig yfir maukið. "Núna þarftu aldrei að bora í nefið framar," sagði Fred bara og brosti. "Oj," Ginny ákvað að fylgja Ron eftir og skoða öruggara nammi. "Og, já hvað eigum við að vera búin að frétta?" spurði Tonks svo. Harry tók eftir því hvernig George horfði á varirnar á henni og brosti út í annað, þangað til hann mætti augnaráði Louise. Harry fann hvernig kinnarnar hitnuðu. "Minn stærsti bróðir hefur fengið sér brúði," sagði George og brosti. "Er það?" sagði Hermione spennt. "Hver?" "Er ekki bara best að fá brúðguman hérna fram?" spurði Fred, óvenju hátt og sveiflaði sprotanum sínum þannig að hurðin inn á lager sveiflaðist og þau sáu hvað Bill og Fleur stóðu, í miðjum klíðum. Hláturskliður fór um hópinn um leið og Fleur og Bill kepptust um að roðna. Eyrun á Bill urðu aftur á móti eldrauð en Fleur fékka aðeins rjóða vanga. Harry tók eftir því að Ron fór aðeins hjá sér líka, hann hafði boðið Fleur á jóladansleikinn.  
  
"Jæja, hvað hafið þið verið að bralla?" spurði Ron. "Ekki er hægt að segja að þið hafið verið duglegir að senda uglur!" "Litlibróðir, það er bissnesinn sem skiptir máli," sagði George og brosti blíðu brosi. "Já, en mamma er eiginlega farin að sakna ykkar. Ég meina, það er ekki eins og ég og Ron gerum eitthvað af okkur. Eða, kannski Ron. Þið verðið að fara að koma í heimsókn því að mamma einfaldlega verður að fá útrás á ykkur," sagði Ginny og brosti. "Hvað er þetta?" spurði hún svo og tók upp einhversskonar lyklakyppu með einhverju hringlaga dóti á.  
"Þetta, litla systir er lyklakippa með lásaopnara," sagði Fred dramatískur. "Til hvers?" spurði Hermione. "Hvað er málið með að hafa lyklakippu með lásaopnara? Ég meina, er Alohomara ekki nógu gott?" Fred leit til hennar með afskræmdu brosi. "Ja, það er bara aukaatriði. Ansans, snilldar markaðsetning farin í hundana," sagði Fred og öll dramatíkin var farin úr röddinni hans. "Það er annað alvarlegra mál í gangi." Fred og George voru loksins orðnir alvarlegir. "Undarlegt dauðsfall og undarlegt fólk," sagði George. Bill og Fleur voru nú komin til þeirra. "Bill, af hverju hefurðu verið að fela þig? Mér hefur virkilega leiðst!" Ginny horfði ekki á Bill heldur Fleur. Harry tók varla eftir því hvað Fleur væri falleg. Það eina sem hann tók eftir var Louise. "Já, Harry, kað segja þú gott?" spurði Fleur og brosti. "Jég hef fgrétt af thhví sem gerrist og jég samhryggjast." "Bara allt fín, þakka þér fyrir," sagði Harry og brosti vandræðalega. Það eina sem hann vildi núna var að gleyma Siriusi í smá stund og vera hamingjusamur "Hey, þegar þú minnist það," sagði Fred. "Til hamingju með afmælið á morgun." "Harry, hvað má bjóða þér í afmælisgjöf?" spurði George og brosti. "Lúxus útgáfuna af skrópnestisboxi? Magnaða flugelda eða lyklakipppu með lásaopnara?" Harry brosti bara. "Svona Harry, hvað viltu fá?" sagði George. "Ætli það sé ekki bara að fá að sofa út," sagði Harry og brosti. Það sem hann meinti með því var að fá að sofa eina draumlausa nótti. "Æi, Harry! Hvað á maður að gefa þér í afmælisgjöf?" spurði Hermione. "Ég bara hef ekki hugmynd um það." "Slepptu því þá bara að gefa mér afmælisgjöf. Mér er svo sem sama," sagði Harry og brosti. Innst inni var honum ekki sama. "Nei, þér er ekki sama. Ron, við þurfum að kaupa afmælisgjöf handa Harry á stundinni." Hermione þreif í Ron og út úr búðinni áður en Tonks gat sagt "Nei". Í staðinn andvarpaði hún hátt og sagði bara: "Krakkar nú til dags. Rjúka bara út í búð og bjóða mér ekki einu sinni með!" "Tonks, þú hatar búðir," sagði Ginny og brosti. "Ó, alveg rétt!" sagði hún bara og brosti. "Fred, má ég fá mér fjöldabragðbaunir?" Tonks skoðaði heila tunnu fulla af fjöldabragðbaunum. "Já, gjörðu svo vel," sagði Fred og brosti.  
  
"Jæja Harry, hvernig hefur þér liðið?" spurði Bill. Harry ranghvolfdi í sér augunum. "Bara alveg ágætlega," laug Harry. "Það er að segja illa?" spurði Bill. "Harry, lát Siriusar kom okkur öllum á óvart og treystu mér, hans er sárt saknað." Harry tók eftir því að Bill var með tárin í augunum og reyndi að sýnast meiri maður en hann hugsanlega var með því að fara ekki að gráta. "Hvenær verður brúðkaupið?" spurði Harry til að skipta um umræðuefni. "Umm, thað verður kanki um hjólin," sagði Fleur og brosti. "En kað voru Ron og Hermione að trala um að thú ættir amfæli?" "Ehh, á morgun já," sagði Harry. "Óh, til hamingja!" Fleur brosti vandræðilega. Herry snéri sér að glugganum og fylgdist með því hvernig fuglarnir borðuðu brauðmylsnur af auðri götunni. "Þetta á eftir að verða erfitt," hugsaði hann með sér. Þögnin varð æ vandræðalegri þangað til að Ron og Hermione komu inn í búðina aftur með lítin pappírssniffs með sér. "Jæja, þá er það búið," sagði Hermione með rjóða vanga og brosti. "Hvað er næst á dagsskrá?" spurningin beintist að Tonks. "Á setrið," sagði hún með munninn fullan af súkkulaðifroskum. "Heyrðu Fred, má ég ekki hnupla nokkrum pökkum?" "Jú, endilega el...." Fred brosti mjög vandræðalega og það lá við að George skellti upp úr. "Jú, takið það sem þið viljið. Búðinni gengur vel og þið farið ekki án þess að hafa vasanna fulla af hnossgæti." Fred gekk inn á lager á með þau hlóðu vasana sína fulla af alskyns góðgæti. "Ætli við förum ekki með ykkur," sagði Bill og leiddi Fleur úr búðinni með halarófu á eftir sér. Hermione og Ron voru aðeins eftir í búðinni að tala við Geroge sem brosti út í eitt. Þau lögðu af stað niður Skástræti, þögul. Þó voru ekki fleiri á ferð nema nokkrir kettir og spörfuglar.  
  
Þegar komið var í Hroðagerði voru allir blautir í fæturnar. Tonks hafði viljað fara einni stöð of snemma út svo að þau þurftu að labba alla leiðina til baka í rigningunni. "Ó, svo að þið eruð bara komin. Reyndar klukkutíma of seint, en þið eruð komin," hrópaði frú Weasley úr eldhúsinu. "Bill, ég held að þú ættir að segja henni það núna," sagði Ginny og ýtti við honum. Bill horfði á hana eins og hún væri brjáluð. "Svona, þú ferð núna og segir við mömmu að þú ætlar að fara gifta þig. Hún hefur þurft að þola alltof margt upp á síðkastið." Þau gengu á undan honum inn í eldhúsið þar sem frú Weasley var í n að búa til kjötbollur.  
  
"Svona, Ginevra mín viltu setja diskana á borðið og Hermione værirðu til í að ná í auka stóla í betri stofuna? Harry og Ron, viljið þið ekki setja glösin og hnífapörin á borðið og Bill, ó elsku Bill, velkominn aftur! Hvernig hefurðu það? Tonks, værirðu til í að finna Lupin fyrir mig. Hann er víst að tala við Nievus og Percy og Snape. Þeir verða í mat." Harry horfði með aðdáun á hvernig frú Weasley gat stjórnað þessu öllu vel og skipulega, þó að það væri bara að láta fólk leggja á borð. Tonks kom andartaki síðar með Snape, Nievus og Lupin. Nievus var eins og dáleiddur. "Mér vilja þetta," sagði hann og brosti. "Vill dýrið ekki tala við mig?" "Nievus, þetta eru kjötbollur," sagði Lupin vingjarnlega. Hláturskliður fór um hópinn. Þegar þau voru byrjuð að borða tók Harry eftir því hvernig Ginny gaf Bill frekar áberandi olnbogaskot. Bill leit á Fleur og sagði svo: "Mamma, ég þarf að segja þér dáldið." Það var dauðaþögn. "Hvað er það, ástin?" spurði frú Weasley. Bill horfði vandræðalega á Fleur. "Við Fleur ætlum að gifta okkur." Frú Weasley horfði á hann eins og hann væri að gera at í henni. Svo brosti hún og hrópaði af gleði: "Ó til hamingju, Bill! Ég meina, krakkarnir búnir að fá uglurnar sínar, Ginny orðinn umsjónarmaður og Harry á afmæli á morgun! Oh, á morgun verður svaka veisla!" Allir voru yfir sig glaðir, nema einn sem sat við kvöldverðaborðið. Það var Serverus Snape.  
  
9. kafli 31. Júlí-1. september  
  
Harry vaknaði við það að sólin skein í augun á honum. Hann fálmaði eftir gleraugunum sínum sem af einhverjum ástæðum voru undir rúminu hans. "Til hamingju með afmælið," sagði Ron syfjulega. "Ó takk," sagði Harry og brosti. Hann tók fyrst upp mjúkan pakka frá hr. og frú Weasley, sem var rauður bolur, sem hann passaði í. Næst opnaði hann gjöfina frá Lupin. Ron var nú sestur við hliðina á honum og Ginny bankaði og læddist inn. "Til hamingju með afmælið, Harry," sagði hún og brosti. "Hvað hefurðu fengið í jól.., nei afmælisgjöf?" "Um, þennan bol frá mömmu þinn og," hann tók sér smá hlé á meðan hann opnað pakkann frá Hermione og Ron. "Og þetta." Hann tók fram stórt, gulllitað nisti úr pakkanum. Harry leit á Ron sem brosti. "Þú veist ekki hvað þetta er. Opnaði þetta," sagði Ron. Þegar hann opnaði nistið komu fram myndir af Siriusi hlæjandi með James og Lily. Nýjar myndir birtust endlaust. Þetta voru minningar Lupins frá því hann var í Hogwarts. "Mér datt í hug að þú mundir vilja þetta," sagði Lupin sem stóð í dyragættinni við hlið Hermione og brosti. "Ég... þetta... þú... þetta er eitthvað sem ég hélt að mundi gleðja þig. Ég veit að þetta er ekki mikið. Þetta er minninganisti." "Takk," sagði Harry með kökkinn í hálsinum. Hann gat varla haldið af sér.  
"Hérna, Harry," sagði Hermione, sem rétti honum stóran kassa með loftgötum. "Ég og Ron völdum hann handa þér en fleiri komu að því að borga hann."  
Harry opnaði lokið og í ljós kom líttil hvolpur. "Þetta er svipuð tegund og Sirius gat umbreytt sig í," sagði Ron og brosti. "Þú getur látið hann heita hvað sem er. Dumbledore hefur nú þegar gefið þér leyfi til þess að taka hann með í Hogwarts. Hann má bara ekki koma nálægt Filch og frú Norris." Harry tók hvolpinn upp og klóraði honu á bak við eyrun. "Hvernig líst þér á?" spurði Hermione og brosti. "Þetta... þið eruð yndisleg!" Harry stóð upp til þess að faðma þau.  
  
Um kvöldið var haldin veisla í tilefni af trúlofun Bills og Fleurs, vegna góðra uglu einkunna, vegna þess að Ginny var orðin umsjónarmaður og Harry nemendaformaður og vegna þess að Harry átti afmæli. "Jæja, hvað á hann að heita?" spurði Skröggur og hélt á litla, svarta hvolpinum. "Ja, ég var að spá í að kalla hann Sirius," sagði Harry og brosti. "Jæja, Sirius minn. Ég hef á tilfinningunni að þú eigir eftir að verða afbragðs varðhundur." Skröggur brosti afmynduðu brosi. Við kvöldverðaborðið voru allir glaðir, meira að segja Snape brosti, þó að Harry væri ekki alveg viss um að þetta væri bros eða gretta. Harry hafði ekki verið svona hamingjusamur lengi. Það virtist allt ætla að fara að ganga í haginn. "Molly Wealsey," sagði kunnuleg rödd innan úr forstofunni. Harry heyrði að þetta var Dumbledore. "Við erum í vandræðum með að ráða galdramálaráðherra til bráðabirgða." "Já og?" spurði frú Weasley annars hugar. "Værir þú til í að taka við embættinu?" Frú Weasley horfði á Dumbledore eins og hann væri brjálaður. "Þú ert að grínast!?" sagði hún. "Ég, galdramálaráðherra?" "Hver getur stjórnað þessu betur en þú?" spurði Dumbledore og brosti. "En Dumbledore, ég get ekki," sagði frú Weasley með geðshræringu. "Þetta er of mikill heiður." "Og enginn á hann meira skilið en þú, Molly." "En verður þetta tímabundið?" "Þetta verður kannski þangað til í desember," sagði Dumbledore. "Þú tekur strax við embættinu á morgun." Allir brostu út í eitt og óskuðu frú Weasley til hamingju.  
  
Tíminn leið og áður en þau vissu af var 1. september runninn upp. Frú Weasley var ekki eins mikið á Hroðagerði og áður en það var svo sem enginn. "Svona drífið ykkur elskurnar mínar og Harry, er Sirius með hálsólina sína? Það eru tuttugu mínútur þangað til að lestin fer svo að við erum ekkert alltof sein." Frú Weasley var að fara á taugum. Lupin og Skröggur voru þarna líka. "Svona Harry, þú ferð með Lupin," sagði frú Weasley. "Ég þarf að drífa mig á fund strax á eftir. Ginny mín, farðu svo á eftir." Lupin og Harry fóru í gegnum vegginn eins og ekkert væri en Sirius hikaði dálítið. Hann hafði stækkað mikið á undanförnum mánuði og Harry hafði verið að þjálfa hann sem leitarhund í húsinu. Reyndar hafði það gengið misvel, því að Sirius var enn hvolpur. Þau voru snemma á ferðinni og völdu sér því lestarklefa aftarlega í vagninum þar sem þau fengu sér sæti. Louise hafði ekki sagt neitt alla leiðina, og sagði varla neitt nema já og nei. "Hæ Harry. Hæ Ron. Hæ Hermione. Hæ Ginny og hæ þú sem ég veit ekki hvað heitir," sagði ljóshærð stelpa með sleikibrjóstsykur í munninum. "Mér sýnist allt vera að fara að ganga í haginn hjá þér Harry." "Þetta er Louise," sagið Harry. "Ég held að ég hafi ekki alveg unnið." "Í það minnsta fjölmiðlastríðið," sagði Luna og brosti. "Þessi klefi er fullur svo við sjáumst." Luna var að fara út úr klefanum þegar Draco Malfoy kom inn í klefann. Harry hafði aldrei séð hann svona hræddan en hann reyndi samt að halda "kúlinu". "Potter," sagði hann og glotti. "Þú hefur ekki heyrt fréttirnar eða hvað?" "Fréttirnar um að þú sért genginn til liðs við Voldemort, Malfoy?" Harry leit alvarlega á hann. "Þú þarft ekki að gera það. Þó að þú sért ógeðslega leiðinlegur og vondur þá þarftu ekki að ganga til liðs við Voldemort." "Hvernig þú segir þetta," brosið hvarf. "Það er eins og þú sért einhver sem stjórnar öllu." "Draco, ég hef alltaf hatað þig en þó ekki það mikið að mér finnist þú eigi að vera drápari eins og pabbi þinn." "Pabbi minn er ekki drápari!" sagði Draco með uppgjöf og fékk sér sæti næst hurðinni. Þau litu öll á hann. "Síðan hvenær varst þú velkominn hingað inn?" spurði Ron. "Og já til hamingju, Weasley. Mamma þín náði að hækka sig í tign. Ætli hún verði ekki næst." "Meira en mamma þín gerði," svaraði Ron fullum hálsi. "Draco, ætlarðu að verða drápari?" spurði Hermione varlega. Draco sagði ekki orð heldur dró upp vinstri skikkjuermina þar sem þau sáu marblett sem líktist óeðlilega mikið merki Voldemorts. "Þau reyndu." Það var dauða þögn inn í lestarklefanum og allir horfðu á Draco. "Af hverju?" spurði Ginny hljóðlega. "Þau réðust inn á setrið og reyndu en þau voru stoppuð," Draco stóð upp og gekk út. "Já, þá vitum við það," sagði Hermione og byrjaði að lesa.  
  
Lestaferðin tók langan tíma og það var stöðugur straumur af fólki sem var að spurja hvort VD mundi halda áfram á þessu skólaári og svöruðu þau ýmist já eða kannski. Louise sagði ekki mikið í ferðinni heldur las. Aftur á móti skapaðist svolítið vandamál þegar Sirius pissaði á gólfið. Ginny kippti því í liðinn með hreinsigaldri. Þegar þau komu út úr lestinni heyrðu þau kunnulega rödd kalla: "Fyrsta árs nemar hingað!" "Halló Hagrid," hrópaði Harry yfir hóp fyrstaársnema. "Halló Harry!" Það var næstum því eins og bylgja fær yfir hópinn þegar krakkarnir snéru höfðinu við til þess að sjá hvort þetta væri hinn eini Harry Potter. Harry heyrði krakka segja: "Sjáðu, Harry Potter!" og lítil ljóshærð stelpa kom með blað og bað um eiginhandaráritun sem Harry neitaði að gefa, fallega. "Ég sagði að þú værir búinn að vinna," sagði Luna og brosti. "Þegðu og þá skal ég kannski gefa þér eiginhandaráritun," sagði Harry. Honum fannst þetta allt annað en skemmtilegt.  
  
Þegar Harry kom inn í Stóra salinn á undan flestum og sá hann hvað Dumbledore sat með lófana falna í andlitinu en þegar krakkarnir komu inn setti hann upp bros. Falskt bros, það var enginn glampi í augunum. Fyrsta árs nemarnir stóðu þarna eins og illa gerðir hlutir, að kikna í hnjánum af eftirvæntingu. McGonagal setti flokkunarhattinn á þrífættan koll og hann byrjaði að syngja:  
  
Vissulega eru vandamál  
Sem stjórna okkar heimi.  
Ef saman við stöndum  
Allt veður allt í lagi  
Því ást og kærleikur  
Er umfram öllu öðru.  
Gryffindor, Rwanclaw,  
Slytherin og Hufflepuff,  
Stöndum núna sama.  
Sama af hverjum þið eruð komin  
Hver þið viljið vera  
Stöndum nú saman.  
  
Gryffindor, dygg og dáð,  
Hugprýði mat mest af öllu.  
Slytherin, slótugur og hreinn,  
Hreinleiki það eina sem gilti  
Rawnclaw, vitu og vís,  
Vísdóminn vildi bjóða.  
En Hufflepuff sú eina sem vissi sínu viti.  
Það skiptir ekki hvaðan maður er,  
Heldur hver maður er,  
Og hvað maður vill gera við líf sitt.  
  
Við sitjum hér,  
Hlið við hlið  
Vina,  
Óvina  
Virðum öll og stöndum sama,  
Öll sem eitt.  
  
Harry fannst flokkunin taka heila öld. Þegar Waterson, Omar var loksins kominn í Huffelpuff reis Dumbledore á fætur og bað um hljóð. "Í fyrsta lagi vil ég biðja fyrsta árs nema velkomna í Hogwarts og vil minna þá á og nokkra eldri krakka líka, nei afsakið, þeir eru víst farnir," það fór hláturskliður um skólann. Dumbledore brosti bara og hélt áfram, "að forboðni skógurinn er forboðinn. Svo eru nú 734 hlutir sem hr. Filch vill ekki að séu til í skólanum. Gjörið svo vel." Þegar hann sleppti orðinu birtust ýmsar kræsingar á borðinu. Ron virtist ekki hafa fengið að borða í öld, miða við hvernig hann borðaði núna. Kvöldverðurinn leið svo hratt að Harry gerði sér varla grein fyrir því að hann væri kominn í Hogwarts. Dumbledore reis upp og salurinn þagnaði á stundinni. "Verði ykkur á góðu," sagði Dumbledore einfaldlega og brosti. Nemendur byrjuðu að tínast úr Stóra salnum. Harry fannst þessa stutta ræða hans einhvernveginn ekki það sem hann hafði búist við. Áður en Harry vissi af stóð Dumbledore fyrir aftan hann. "Harry, ég vil fá að eiga við þig orð," sagði hann og leit í kringum sig. "Eh... allt í lagi. Ron, geturðu tekið Sirius?" Harry fylgdi honum að ufsagrýlunni. "Vömbubrjóstsykrar," mumlaði Dumbledore og ufsagrýlan stökk frá og hringstigi byrjaði að myndast. Þeir gengu þöglir upp stigann. Síðast þegar Harry hafði komið þangað hafði hann brotið fullt af dóti sem Dumbledore átti. "Jæja Harry. Fáðu þér sæti." Harry settist og skoðaði málverkin á veggnum. Þarna var Phineus Nigelus, langalangafi Siriusar. "Það er tvennt sem ég verð að ræða við þig um. Fyrst er það að Sirius skildi eftir sig fjármuni. Þar sem þú ert, varst guðsonur hans þá finnst mér eðlilegast að þú erfir allt sem hann áttir. Þú mátt gefa hverjum sem er það ef þú vilt ekki hafa." Dumbledore tók sér smá hvíld. "Ég þarf að biðja þig um leyfi til þess að hafa höfuðstöðvarnar þarna um tíma. Þetta er besta húsnæði sem hugsast getur." "Ekket mál," sagði Harry álútinn. "Vonandi gerir það eitthvað gagn." "Hvort það gerir," sagði Dumbledore og brosti. "Það er eitt annað sem ég vil ræða við þig um sem er frekar mikilvægt." Dumbledore tók sér málkvíld. Harry tók eftir stórum, bláum baugum undir augum hans. Hann hafði greinilega ekki fengið mikinn svefn undarfarnar nætur. "Nievus Candidus var sá eini sem sótti um kennarastöðu í vörnum gegn myrkruöflunum. Sá er mjög sniðugur, en hættulegur." "Er það ekki albinóinn með örið í gegnum andlitið? Já, sá er klikkaður," sagði Harry kæruleysislega. "Ég ætla ekki láta hann koma nálægt yngstu krökkunum. Lupin kemur hingað eftir svona einn og hálfan mánuð. Hann ætti að geta kennt þeim en á meðan, hvernig á maður að segja þetta; Viltu kenna þessum krökkum á meðan?" Harry horfði á hann í smástund. Það var glampi í augum hans. "Er þér alvara?" spurði Harry. Dumbledore kinkaði kolli. "Þarf ég nokkuð að fara yfir einhver verkefni eða vera inn á kennarastofunni?" "Nei, þú verður bara að kenna þeim. Hér eru bækurnar þeirra." Dumbledore rétti honum bækurnar "Varnir gegn myrkru öflunum- Hvernig á að verja sig" fyrsta, annan og þriðja hluta. "Er þetta þá já?" spurði Dumbledore. Harry kinkaði kolli. "Þú mátt fara ef þú vilt. Annars hefði ég gaman af einhverju spjalli," sagði Dumbledore og hallaði sér aftur í stólnum. Honum viritist vera eitthvað létt. "Ég mundi vilja fara í setustofuna," sagði Harry hljóðlega. "Gjörðu svo vel," sagði Dumbledore og sveiflaði sprotanum þannig að dyrnar opnuðust. "Eða bíddu. Ég gleymdi einu smáatriði. Okkur vantar nýjan þjálfara fyrir quiddich liðið." Dumbledore brosti af einhverjum ástæðum. "Ég held að þú mundir vera mjög góður þjálfari. Ef þú mundir vilja verða þjálfari þarftu reyndar að láta merkið frá þér," Dumbledore horfði á Harry. "Hvort mundir þú vilja vera þjálfari eða nemendaformaður? Ég er að láta þig velja." Harry hugsaði sig um. Hvað hafði hann svo sem að gera með því að vera nemendaformaður? "Hvað segirðu?" spurði Dumbledore. "Ég vil... taktu merkið." Harry rétti honum merkið. "Einhver er betri og á þetta meira skilið en ég sem á að fá þetta." Dumbledore horfði á hann með virðingu. "Þetta gera ekki allir." Harry brosti. "Þér hefur ekki liðið vel undarfarið, er það Harry?" Harry fannst eitt augnablik sem hann hafði verið að lesa hugsanir sínar. Hann vissi að hann gæti treyst Dumbledore fyrir öllu. Öllu sem hann vildi segja honum frá, en samt. Harry opnaði munninn og ætlaði að far að segja eitthvað. "Ég skil," sagði Dumbledore. "Nei, Harry. Það er enginn möguleiki á því að hann komi aftur. Ekki í einu einasta formi. Því miður." Harry tók eftir tári í augum hans. "Ef þú vilt ekkert segja þá máttu fara. Þú ert eflaust þreyttur." Harry stóð upp og yfirgaf skrifstofuna.  
  
"Hvar hefurðu verið?" spurði Ron með súkkulaðifrosk í munninum. Hann og Hermione horfðu á hann.  
  
"Hvað er að?" spurði Hermione. Harry svaraði ekki strax en sagði svo: "Dumbledore var að bjóða mér vinnu. Ég á að kenna fyrsta, öðrum og þriðja árgangi varnir gegn myrkru ölfin þangað til að Lupin kemur." "Oh, Harry! Það er æðislegt!" Hermione faðmaði hann. "Þú verður áreiðanlegi besti kennarinn sem hægt er að hugsa sér!" "Af hvejru þú?" spurði Ron. Það fór ekki framhjá Harry að smávegis öfundssýki væri í honum. "Ég meina, gat ekki einhver annar gert þetta í staðinn fyrir þig?" "Nievus Candidus á að kenna okkur varnir gegn myrkru öflunum í ár." Hermione og Ron horfði þögul á hann um stund. "Þú ert að grínast?" sagði Ron loks. "Því miður," sagði Harry og gat varla varist brosi vegna undrun þeirra. "Ég meina, hann er geðveikur?" sagði Ron. "Sá eini sem sótti um," svaraði Harry. "Ég ætla að fara að sofa," sagði Hermione og tók Skakklappa og labbaði upp stigann. "Jæja," sagði Ron þreyttur. "Eigum við að fara að fordæmi hennar?" Harry tók Sirius og labbaði upp sitgann með Ron á hælum sér.  
  
10. kafli Fyrsti tíminn  
  
Harry vaknaði við það að Sirius var að reyna að naga í tánna hans svo að Harry neyddist að fara fram úr að gefa honum að borða. Harry ákvað að valda Ron miklum ama með því að vekja hann líka, en klukkan var rétt farin að ganga átta. "Af hverju varstu að þessu?" spurði Ron í ásökunartón. "Ég á ekki eftir að geta sofnað aftur!" "Þú átt ekkert að sofna aftur," sagði Harry og brosti. "Komdu fram úr og við skulum fá okkur eitthvað að borða. Þegar þeir voru komnir niður í stórasalinn kom Ginny á móti þeim. "Hérna, Harry. Stundaskráin þín og hér er þín Ron," sagði hún og fletti í einhverjum blöðum og rétti þeim stundaskrárnar sínar. "Þú átt víst að fara að kenna í fyrsta tíma," sagði Ron og renndi augunum yfir stundaskránna hans Harrys. Harry fékk hnút í magann. Hvað átti hann að kenna? "Rólegur, þetta hefst," sagði Ron hughreystandi. "En.. en hvað eiga krakkarnir að kalla mig?" spurði Harry áhyggjufullur. "Ég meina, Potter Prófessor, það er svolítið, hvað, asnalegt." "Já," sagði Ron og reyndi að halda niður í sér hlátrinum. "Potter Prófessor!" Harry fannst morgunverðurinn líða alltof hratt. Áður en hann vissi af stóð hann fyrir framan stofuna þar sem hann átti að kenna og fullt af litlum krökkum horfðu á hann. Harry opnaði stofuna og hleypti krökkunum inn sem sögðu ekki orð. Hermione stóð fyrir aftan og brosti til Harrys áður en hún hélt áfram göngu sinni. "Eh... halló," sagði Harry og brosti vandræðalega. "Ég held að þið vitið öll hver ég er..." Ljóshærður strákur greip framm í fyrir honum: "Ert þú ekki Harry Potter?" "Eh... jú reyndar," Harry gat ekki varist að brosa. "Ég þarf að kenna ykkur, já, þið eruð..?" "Annar bekkur í Rawenclaw og Hufflepuff," sagði ljóshærði strákurinn. "Og þú ert?" spurði Harry. "Ian McGregor." "Já, við þurfum að byrja á að kenna ykkur eitthvað gagnlegt," sagði Harry og fletti bókinni um. "Þið lærðuð varla mikið í fyrra eða hvað?" Krakkarnir hristu hausinn og mumluðu nei. Harry brosti. "Er satt að þú hafir séð þú-veist-hvern koma fram?" spurði svarthærður strákur. "Eh, já," sagði Harry. "Barðist þú við Basilskuslönguna á öðru árinu þínu?" spurði rauðhærð stelpa með framstæðar tennur. "Hvar fáið þið allar þessar upplýsingar?" spurði Harry undrandi. Bekkur þagði. "Hvernig stendur á því að allur skólinn veit næstum því allt um mig?" Lítil stelpa rétti upp hönd. "Já," sagði han. "Sko, Potter, þú ert goðsögn í skólanum. Allar sögurnar um þig, maður veit þetta allt." 


End file.
